Dark Memories
by drade666
Summary: The boys are on a hunt for what they think is a zombie but soon find out it's an old monster their dad was supposed to have killed years ago. During the investigation they call Drade for help but when she finds out who their hunting things take a strange turn.
1. Chapter 1

_**DARK MEMORIES**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Two doctors come out of the hospital together walking to their cars. It's late and they appear ready to go home.

"Up for a drink?" the first doctor asks the second

"No, I can't. I got to be up at the crack of dawn. Duty calls." The second doctor responds

"Boob job?" The first asks

"I wish. Nah, some crabby old broad wants the works. I need a forklift to get it all back up" The second doctor replied with a sour look on his face

"All that work to have what? 15 minutes off her faces?" He continued

"Staying young is a brutal business." The first Doctor stated as he left the second.

The second doctor goes to his car only to suddenly be grabbed from behind and thrown in the trunk of his car, the doctor panics, banging frantically on the interior of the trunk's lid screaming for help.

"Hey! Help! Let me out of here! Help!" The doctor screams

Several hours later he stumbles into the hospital wearing only a robe.

"Sir?"

The nurse at the front asks

"Please..." The doctor stammers

"It's okay, sir. Let me see what happened. Don't you worry. There's nothing I haven't seen." The nurse assures him as she pries his hands from his abdomen

"No, no, no..." the doctor cries as she continues to pry his hands away.

"Let me see..."

The nurse states one last time before she pulls at what the doctor is clutching and begins to scream.

Later in the middle of the woods in a cabin...

A Demon is strapped to a chair having holy water thrown on him making it scream and thrash from side to side.

"You ready to talk?" Dean asked the demon while still holding the jug of holy water.

"I don't know. I don't know anything!" The Demon hissed as the holy water sizzled off of his skin.

"Oh, you hear that, Sam? He doesn't know anything," Dean mocked turning to Sam

"Yeah, I heard" Sam stated with a smirk on his face

"I'm telling you the truth" The Demon insisted again while wincing in pain

"Oh, you are? My god, then I owe you an apology. Allow me to make it up to you." Dean said snidely as he opened the demons mouth pour holy water down his throat before shouting at him again "I'm gonna ask you one last time...Who holds my contract?"

The Demon goes quiet with his head hanging then slowly looks up his eyes black with an evil grin on his face.

"Your mother! Yeah, she…uh…showed it to me right before I bent her over" The Demon sneered

"I want a name. Or else..." Dean began as he leaned in to the demon

"Or what? You're gonna squirt your holy water in both ends? Please. Brother, that's like a fleabite compared to what's coming to me if I tell you jack. Do what you want, the only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding your ticket." The demon assured Dean as he stared at him intently before looking over at Sam who returned the gaze with a nod before reciting an exorcism.

"How does that feel? Does that feel good?" Dean shouted at the Demon while walking around him as Sam recited the exorcism.

"Go ahead! Send me back to hell... 'Cause when you get there, I'll be waiting for you...with a few pals who are dying for a nice little meet and greet with Dean Winchester" The Demon said as he groaned in pain

"Should I?" Sam asked making sure his brother was ready

"Send him someplace he can't hurt anyone else" Dean tells Sam who continues the exorcism as the demon screams.

A few hours later Sam is talking on his phone while sitting at the table in the middle of the cabin.

"You ran the prints twice? Are you sure? Okay. Yeah, just chalk it up to lab error. Don't I know it. Okay. Thanks. Yeah, I'll tell the lieutenant" Sam tells the person on the other line before hanging up just as Dean enters.

"Bury the body?" Sam asked looking up at his brother

"Yeah. Looks like these demons ride 'em hard just for kicks. What was the phone call about?" Dean asked as he slumped on to the couch after chugging half a beer in a single go.

"Remember that thing in the paper yesterday?" Sam asked him

"Stripper suffocates dude with thighs"? Dean states with a raised eyebrow

"The other thing" Sam says rolling his eyes

"Right, the guy that walks into the E.R. and keels over dead. His stomach's ripped out?" Dean states vaguely remembering the article

"His liver, actually. Anyways, I just found out something pretty damn interesting" Sam told Dean a look of excitement crossing his face.

"What?" Dean asked becoming slightly curious now

"The dead body covered in bloody fingerprints, not the victim's" Sam stated obviously very interested

"Okay, great. My man Dave Caruso will be stoked to hear it" Dean said sarcastically

"Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981" Sam finished

"Really. So, what are we talking? Uh, walking dead? Walking, killing dead?" Dean asked becoming a little more intrigued now

"Maybe" Sam said a little unsure

"Zombies do like the other, other white meat. Huh. Speaking of, what do you care about zombies?" Dean asked as confusion crossed his face

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confusion etching itself on to his face now

"Well, you've been on soul-saving detail for months now. And we're three weeks out, and all of a sudden, you're interested in some hot zombie action?" Dean pointed out

"Hey, man, you're the one who's been all gung ho to hunt. I just thought I'd be doing you a favour." Sam stated plainly

"Hey, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't say I didn't want to do it, okay. I mean obviously I want to hunt some zombies" Dean told him

"Okay, fine, whatever. But I was also thinking we should ask…" Sam said defensively as Dean cut him off.

"Don't say that red headed bitch!" Dean protested

"Dean come on, Drade's helped us out a lot lately maybe she'll help us out with this too" Sam told him

"I don't like her Sam! The way she is always keeping secrets and sneaking around" Dean explained angrily

"Well to be fair she's really only mad at you and that's cause you went behind her back" Sam stated matter of factually

"Ugh! Fine, do whatever you want" Dean finally caved as he pouted

Sam flipped open his cell again then dialled the number Drade said he could call her at.

…..

Drade was asleep in her hotel room she'd gotten about 2 states over while on a hunt but her sleep was anything but restful. Drade tossed and turned, panting heavily as her hands fisted in the sheets beneath her before suddenly bolting upright in a cold sweat. Drade looked around the dark room the small digital clock next to her bed read 2:00 AM; she rubbed her face as sweat rolled down her temples and forehead. Drade's head was throbbing from the insanely vivid dream she'd just had but it wasn't the first over the years she'd suffered many dreams like these luckily this time she hadn't woke up screaming. Drade's hands shook as she reached for the drawer of the nightstand opening it to pull out a small bottle filled with yellow liquid inside it before guzzling it in a single go. Drade swallowed hard then heard her cell phone go off from the nightstand making her jump slightly before reaching for it sliding the green phone on the touch screen to answer it.

"Hello" Drade answered her voice a little hoarse and garbled

"Hey Drade" Sam greeted her from the other end

"Hello Sam, What do you need?" Drade asked pinching the bridge of her nose as her elbow of the hand holding her cell phone rested on her knee.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked

"Yes, I'm fine now what do you need?" Drade insisted

"Okay…um we're going to go on a zombie hunt tomorrow and we could really use your help" Sam explained

"Okay, sure. Where?" Drade asked as the hand that was pinching the bridge of her nose dropped to drape over her other knee.

"2 states over, can you get here?" Sam asked

"Yeah, no problem" Drade told him

"Okay…awesome meet us at the corners in the morning" Sam told her

"Yeah, see ya there" Drade said then hung up the phone as she ran a hand through her crimson hair brushing it back from her face as she took a deep breath.

….

Sam and Dean were standing in the corner's lab listening to him while Drade stood leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Sam glanced over at her wondering why she never did come inside when they had to talk to a coroner.

"Yeah, the rest of the body was intact. The liver was the only organ missing" The corner told Sam and Dean

"Now, where the liver was ripped out, did you happen to notice any...ah...teeth marks?" Dean asked gesturing with his hands awkwardly

"Can I see your badges?" The coroner asked shooting Dean and Sam a look that said they were insane.

"Of course, sure" Sam told him as he pulled out his badge as well

"Fine. So you're cops and morons" The coroner said in annoyance

"Excuse me? No, no. We're very smart" Dean stated

"The liver was not ripped out. It was removed. Surgically. By someone who knew they're way around a scalpel. Didn't you read my report?" The coroner asked as he pulled the blanket off of the body to reveal the incision mark.

"Of course we did. Oh, it was riveting. It was a real page-turner, just delightful" Dean said sarcastically


	2. Chapter 2

_**DARK MEMORIES**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"You done?" The coroner asked again looking quite annoyed

"I think so" Dean stated averting his gaze awkwardly

"Please go away" The coroner insisted

"Okay" Dean said in agreement

"Sure" Sam also agreed

...

Mean while in the hallway of the hospital Drade walks down the hallway with Sam and Dean.

"That was smooth, idiots" Drade stated sarcastically

"Like you could have done any better" Dean retorted

"Probably" Drade shot back simply as Sam noticed the dark circles starting to form under her eyes.

"Hey, maybe you should get some sleep when we get back, you look pretty tired" Sam said walking along side her.

"Aw that's sweet Sammy, but I'm fine. So…what did the coroner say?" Drade said with a huffed laugh

"Well there's no teeth marks on the wound so chances are we're not dealing with a zombie" Dean stated as Sam started smiling peaking both Dean and Drade's attentions

"What?" Dean asked looking across Drade to Sam

"Nothing. And Yeah that kind of punches a hole in our zombie theory, huh, that scalpel thing?" Sam said still smiling

"Yeah, zombie with skills, 'Dr. Quinn, medicine zombie'" Dean said sarcastically

"Maybe we're on the wrong track, Dean, looking for hacked-up corpses," Sam said

"What should we be looking for then Einstein?" Drade asked

"Survivors. This isn't zombie lunch. This is organ theft" Sam stated but furrowed his brow in confusion when Drade suddenly flinched at the notion.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, let's start with that" Drade agreed after composing herself again.

...

A couple of floors up Dean and Sam meet with a patient who survived the organ harvesting. Drade sat once again with her back pressed against the doorframe watching everyone with intensity perhaps more then usual.

"I told the cops all of this yesterday. I don't want to talk about it anymore" The man said lying in the bed.

"It's just a couple of questions, sir" Sam said trying to calm the man

"Hey, man, I just got my kidney stolen! I'm tired" The man stated annoyance rising in his voice.

"We'll be out of here quick. Don't you want to get the guy?" Dean asked

"Will it get me back my kidney?" The asked becoming more annoyed

"So what's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked

"Feeding my meter. I got jumped from behind...and then I wake up strapped to a table and then the worst pain you could possibly imagine, only worse. And then I black out again Thank God! And then I wake up screaming in some no-tell motel in a bathtub full of ice with a phone taped to my hand" The man told them very annoyed now

Drade's ears perked up at the tale this guy was weaving noting certain details that sounded familiar to her in some way. Drade's subconscious was tingling with something familiar in the back of her mind but at the same time she was trying to deny it all. Sam glanced up while Dean was still talking to the patient noticing Drade's uneasiness, as she seemed to be struggling internally with something.

"Do you remember anything about the surgery - you know, what the guy looked like, any details about the room?" Dean asked

"Let me think about that. Yeah...one thing is coming back to me. You know what I remember? Getting my kidney cut out of my body!" The man shouted completely pissed off now as Dean drew back slightly.

...

Later back at the motel room Sam and Dean are sitting at the crappy round table. Sam was looking on his laptop doing research while Dean sat across from him eating a cheeseburger quite happily. Drade was sitting on one of the beds flipping through a book with her legs crossed at the knees when Sam suddenly piped up with something he found.

"So, I got a theory" Sam said looking over his laptop at Dean

"Yeah?" Dean asked through a mouth full of cheeseburger while Drade lifted her head from the book she had been looking through

"Yeah, I talked to Mr. Giggle's doctor. Turns out his incisions were sewn up with silk," Sam explained as Drade furrowed her eyebrows at him in recognition at the technique.

"That's weird" Dean stated taking another huge bite of his burger

"Yeah, nowadays it is, but silk used to be the suture of choice back in the early 19th century…" Sam began to explain

"Yeah but it was problematic, Patients would get massive infections, the death rate was insane" Drade finished for him

"Good times" Dean stated

"Right, so doctors…they had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading…one way was…" Sam trailed off

"Maggots" Drade finished Sam's sentence again

"Dude, I'm eating" Dean said making a disgusted face as he chewed another bite of burger

"It actually kind of worked because maggots, they eat bad tissue, and they leave good tissue and get this. When they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots." Sam told him

"Dude, I'm eating! All right, let me get this straight, so…people are getting ganked, right?" Dean asked as he set his burger down

"Yeah" Sam stated

"Real genius isn't he?" Drade said raising her eyebrows at Sam

"Anyway…a little "antiques road show" surgery, some organ theft. But why is this all sounding familiar?" Dean asked in confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows at Sam.

"Actually it does sound familiar…I just can't place…how…or why" Drade stated also furrowing her brow trying to figure out where she heard it before.

"Well I don't know about you Drade but for us…it's because you heard it before. When you were a kid... from Dad. Doc Benton..." Sam said his name and Drade visibly jolted then shuddered.

"You okay?" Dean asked looking at Drade who was visibly disturbed by the name

"Yes…um, I'm fine…you were saying Sam?" Drade said her voice cracking slightly as she swallowed hard.

" Okay um, a real-life doctor, lived in New Hampshire, brilliant and obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So, in 1816, Doc abandons his practice and…." Sam trailed off

"Nobody hears from him for 20 years" Drade finished his thought

"Yeah, that's right until all of sudden, people start showing up dead" Dean finished the thought while looking over at Drade with a questioning glace as to how she new that.

"Dead or missing an organ or the hand or some other kind of part" Sam continued to explain as Drade's discomfort seemed to grow.

"Cause whatever he was doing was actually working he just kept on ticking, parts would wear out, he'd replace them but I thought dad hunted him down and cut out his heart?" Dean questioned looking back to Sam

"Yeah, I guess the Doc must have plugged in a new one" Sam assumed

"All right, where's he doing the deed?" Dean asked

"According to this, Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater" Sam explained

"Why?" Dean asked as he took another huge bite of his burger

"Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter…" Sam trailed off with a wicked smile on his face as he watched Dean drop his burger, gagging a little.

"Lost your appetite yet?" Sam asked smiling at Dean who considers it for a second as he looked at the burger then at Sam before looking back at his burger.

DEAN considers this, looking at the burger and then at SAM, then back at the burger.

"Oh baby, I can't stay mad at you" Dean said to his burger before lifting it to take another huge bite as he stares at Sam while chewing.

"Well…this has been riveting boys but as far as I can see there is no need for me to hang around. I'll be seeing you" Drade stated standing from the bed

"Wait, Drade we could really use your help still…if you don't mind?" Sam asked halting Drade before she could leave.

"I…um…really…. should be going" Drade stammered, which surprised both boys cause the red head always seemed so composed, put together.

"Please Drade" Sam pleaded using his best puppy eyes

"Fine, I'll help" Drade finally agreed with a deep sigh but her eyes clearly conveyed that she didn't wish to.

...

It's about 7 PM as a jogger runs along a dark path, bounding up several stairs before stopping to rest along side a large water fountain at the top of them his heart monitoring watch keeping pace with his heart rate. He sat down for a second only to be taken off guard by a hand holding a cloth to his face before blacking out. When the man wakes up he's strapped to a table with his shirt removed looking around as his heart rate increases clearly being indicated by his heart monitoring watch. The man looked up to see another man leaning over him now with stitches all over his face like a Frankenstein monster or something wearing a surgical mask and holding a scalpel.

"No, please. No. No, no!" The man screams as Doc Benton cuts into his chest then cracks it open with a rib spreader taking out his heart with his bare hands while the man watches with horror on his face. The watch keeps beat as his heart rate increases then suddenly stops as Doc Benton wrenches his heart from his body.

…..

Meanwhile back at the motel room, Sam and Dean lean over a map with Drade pointing at some area's she'd circled in red. Drade's face was stiffer then normal as she pointed out the cabins located deep in the woods.

"So these are all the cabins?" Sam asked looking over the red circles

" Yes, most of them have been abandoned for years" Drade explained briefly

"So what the hell are we waiting for?" Dean asked looking over at his brother then to Drade just as his phone rings.

"Bobby?" Dean asked as he answered his phone


	3. Chapter 3

_**DARK MEMORIES**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Hey. Think I finally got a beat on Bella" Bobby stated from the other end of the line

"I'm listening" Dean told Bobby

"Rufus Turner" Bobby told Dean simply

"Who's that? Like a Cleveland steamer?" Dean asked sarcastically

"He's a hunter, or he used to be" Bobby explained ignoring Dean's comment

"And now?" Dean asked

"Hermit mostly, does a little selling on the side anyway I put the word out on Bella months ago, he just called said a woman got in touch, wanted to buy some things" Bobby explained

"And he thinks its Bella?" Dean asked seeking confirmation

"British accent, went by the name Mina Chandler" Bobby told him

"She's used that before, well, it's kinda of a sloppy move, isn't it? Getting in contact with one of your old friends" Dean asked suspecting something was up

"Friend? Haven't laid eyes on him in fifteen years, he's not the Christmas card type. I doubt she knows I know him Canaan, Vermont" Bobby told Dean

"Thanks, Bobby. We're on our way" Dean stated but before he could snap his phone shut Bobby stopped him

"One other thing. Take a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue" Bobby told him

"Okay" Dean stated as he shut his phone with a confused look on his face

"Come on. We're going after Bella…" Dean said turning to Sam and Drade as he started towards the door.

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second" Sam said trying to stop Dean

"Come on, Get your stuff! The clock's ticking" Dean urged as he began grabbing his own stuff.

"Look, I think we should stay here and finish the case" Sam suggested

"You insane?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at his brother

"Dean, there's no way she still has the Colt! That was months ago! She probably sold it the second she got it" Sam pointed out

"Well, then I'll kill her! Win-win!" Dean said still tossing his stuff in to a duffle

"Dean..." Sam sighed heavily at his brother

"Sam. We're going!" Dean said sternly

"I personally vote that we go after Bella but that's just me" Drade chimed in

"No!" Sam protested

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked furrowing his brow in frustration at his brother

"Dean, this, this here, now! This is what's gonna save you" Sam stated gesturing around the motel room.

"What? Chasing some Frankenstein?" Dean asked very confused at this moment

"Chasing immortality! Look, Benton can't die! We find out how he did it, we can do it to you" Sam finally revealed

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked becoming more confused by the second

"I dido that" Drade agreed looking at Sam questioningly

"You have to die before you go to hell, right? So, if you can never die, then..." Sam began before trailing off.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait a second. Did you know that this was Doc Benton from the jump?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow to Sam.

"What? Did you?" Drade asked her voice dropping in anger

"No. Look, I was hoping…." Sam tried to explain but was cut off by Dean

"So the whole zombie thing, it was lying to me?" Dean asked seeking confirmation

"I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure, Dean. All I'm trying to do is find an answer here" Sam said using his I'm sorry face

"You idiot! This isn't an answer, in fact it's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Drade growled at Sam who backed off a little

"Exactly, what you're trying to do is chase Slicy McHackey here and to kill him? No! You wanna buy him a freaking beer! You wanna study him!" Dean yelled joining Drade's side

"I was just trying to help" Sam said defensively

"You're not helping! You forget that if I Welch on this deal, you die. Guess what, living forever is welching" Dean shouted

"Fine! Then, whatever the magic pill is, I'll take it too!" Sam shot back

"And what! You do realize what it means right! You'll have take some innocent person and cut out their organs all for your own selfish benefit!" Drade shouted practically snarling at Sam

"I'm doing this for Dean, you know to prevent him from going to hell!" Sam shouted

"Oh, what is this? Sid and Nancy? No. It's just like Bobby's been saying. We kill the demon that owns the contract and this whole damn thing wipes clean. That's our best shot" Dean shouted back

"Even if you had the Colt, Dean, who are you gonna shoot? We have no idea who holds the ticket" Sam pointed out

"Well, I'll shoot the hellhounds then before they slash me up. Now, you coming or not?" Dean asked throwing his hands up in frustration

"I'm staying here," Sam said quietly as he hung his head slightly

"No, you're not. 'Cause I'm not gonna let you wander out in the woods alone to track some organ stealing freak" The shutter that ran through Drade didn't escape Dean this time.

"You're not gonna let me?" Sam questions

"No, I'm not gonna let you" Dean reiterated

"How are you gonna stop me?" Sam asked as Dean gave him a startled look

"Sorry Dean but he's got a point," Drade stated as Sam nodded his head in agreement

"Look, man, we're trying to do the same thing here" Sam said trying to convince Dean to let him stay.

"I know but I'm going, so if you wanna stay...stay" Dean told him knowing he couldn't force his brother to go with him.

"Fine" Sam stated shrugging at him then staring at the wall

"Fine, but on one condition…Drade stay's with you" Dean said

"Hey! When did I become a babysitter?" Drade asked throwing Dean a bitch face

Dean watched Sam for a few minutes but when he simply stared at the wall with no protests Dean assumed that Sam agreed. Dean shrugged his bag onto his shoulder then head's to the open door while Sam doesn't move then he hesitates for a moment before turning back.

"Sammy, be careful" Dean said solemnly

"You too" Sam said finally turning to Dean

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Dean reached behind him to close the door. Only once Dean was gone Sam let out a heavy sigh getting Drade's attention making her look up from the spot she'd now firmly planted herself on the bed.

...

Meanwhile Dean makes it to Canaan, Vermont. Dean climbs out of the Impala parked in front of Rufus Turner's house. Dean then climbs the tall staircase onto the porch where he reads a handwritten sign that says: _No solicitors that means you! No asking for donations. No selling anything! _Dean rings the buzzer but after receiving no answer he bangs on the door. Dean hears a noise above him and looks up to see a security camera moving to train on him most likely connected to a monitor inside so Rufus could see him.

"What?" Came a harsh voice from the intercom making Dean jolt slightly

"Hi, uh…Rufus?" Dean asked making sure he was talking to the right person

"Yeah, even if I am the question is still the same. What?" Rufus stated again

"Uh…I'm Dean Winchester I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's" Dean stated into the intercom

"So?" Rufus asked annoyance clear in his voice

"You called him this morning…" Dean trailed off also becoming annoyed

"So?" Rufus reiterated

"Uh...you told Bobby about a British chick who made contact with you" Dean stated trying to smile at the security camera

"And so?" Rufus asked again still annoyed

"You know where she is?" Dean asked deciding to go with the direct approach

"Yeah" Rufus responded simply

"Great. Could you tell me where I could find her?" Dean asked

"No" Rufus said

"Course not" Dean muttered to himself

"Look, Rufus, man..." Dean said to the door now very annoyed

"Look, let me point something out to you. You are knocking at my door, so don't "Look, man" me. I'm not your man" Rufus explained to Dean as he flung open his door.

"I'm sorry, sir" Dean said hanging his head slightly

"All right, let me tell you a little story see, once upon a time Bobby called me asked me to call him if I got a whiff of this Bella Talbot. I got a whiff. I called. The end." Rufus emphasized

"Okay, yeah, if you could just tell me where she is, I mean, that would be great" Dean said trying to be nice but his patience were starting to ware thin.

"Dean Winchester, right?" Rufus asked

"Yeah" Dean confirmed raising an eyebrow at Rufus

"Dean, do I look like I'm here to help you?" Rufus asked sarcastically

"I'm gonna say no?" Dean retorted

"Then get the hell off my property" Rufus insisted

"All right, yeah, fair enough. I got one more question for you though. See, I got this, uh… this bottle of scotch, and…Uh, is this considered good?" Dean asked pulling out the bottle of scotch Bobby had advised him to bring with him. Rufus eyes the bottle in Dean's hand then looks back up at Dean before a wide grin crosses his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DARK MEMORIES**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Dean and Rufus are inside his house now sitting around a small table with the scotch bottle about three quarters empty.

"Bottoms up" Dean stated as he lifts his glass and toasts with Rufus their glasses clinking together as they do so.

"You know, I don't even bother drinking unless it's this stuff. Nectar of the Gods, I'm telling you" Rufus states

"Yeah, it's a nice change, you know. Most of my whiskey comes from a plastic jug" Dean states as they both laugh

"So, Bella was here because..." Dean trails off

"She wanted to buy a couple of things, which is gonna take me some time to round up" Rufus explained waving his glass in the air.

"Where is she now?" Dean asked seeing if he could finally get some answers as Rufus watches him closely.

"Can I ask you something?" Rufus asked seriously

"Sure" Dean said

"You got three weeks left. Why are you wasting your time chasing after that skinny, stuck-up English girl?" Rufus asked earning a suspicious look from Dean.

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked furrowing his brow at the older hunter

"Because I know things. I know a lot of things about a lot of people" Rufus stated leaning forward

"Is that so?" Dean asked curiously

"I know ain't no peashooter gonna save you" Rufus said

"What makes you so sure?" Dean asked

"Cause that's the job, kid! Even if you manage to scrape out of this one, there's just gonna be something else down the road. Folks like us...there ain't no happy ending. We all got it coming" Rufus told him

"Well, ain't you a bucket of sunshine? I also know a certain red headed huntress that would disagree with you on that one" Dean stated taking another swing of his scotch

"I'm what you've got to look forward to if you survive but you won't" Rufus informs him raising his glass again.

...

Meanwhile on a dirt road Sam pulls over his rental car and turns off the engine. He checks his map again before he gets out of the car followed by Drade and they both start walking into the forest Drade clearly uneasy.

...

Back at Rufus's cabin

"So, Bella...?" Dean asks

"Hotel Canaan. Room 39. But watch your back" Rufus warned him

"I think I can handle Bella" Dean said pretty sure of himself

"Oh, don't be so sure about that! There are things that you don't know about her" Rufus stated

"Oh, and you do? Right. Because you know things" Dean stated sarcastically

"Yep" Rufus stated superiorly

"And let me guess...you lift her fingerprint?" Dean took a guess

"Yep" Rufus said again

"And that got you jack" Dean said

"Yep. She burnt them off. Probably years ago" Rufus confirmed

"Yeah, so you're right where we are" Dean stated

"Nope. You do her ear?" Rufus asked earning a funny look from Dean

"Sorry?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows to Rufus

"You do her ear?" Rufus asked again

"Hey, man, I'll try anything once, but I don't know. That sounds uncomfortable" Dean stated pulling back slightly

"Ears are as unique to humans as fingerprints," Rufus explained

"No kidding" Dean said curiously

"Of course, that don't fly in the courts over here, but in England, they're all over it. A friend of a friend...of a friend faxed me 10 pages of confidential files within a day. All I had to send him was one clean shot off the security camera" Rufus explained

"Right. One clean shot of her ear" Dean stated sarcastically as Rufus stood up to grab something from a nearby desk.

"The so-called Bella Talbot" Rufus stated dropping a folder in front of Dean

...

Sam stands outside of the Cabin for a moment then moves to go inside but Drade doesn't she simply stays put staring at the cabin. Sam stops, turning to look at Drade who seems to have a very unsettled look on her face.

"You coming?" Sam asks furrowing his brow in confusion

"No, no Sam. I'm not, I can't" Drade stated as her voice cracked slightly

"What? Why not?" Sam asked still very confused

"Never again" Drade muttered to herself, Sam not quite hearing her

"What was that?" Sam asked tilting his head towards her

"Nothing, I just can't. Sorry Sam, I'll wait for you at the car" Drade stated before shoving her hands in her trench pockets and walking away from Sam back to the rental car.

Sam simply raised an eyebrow in questioning then started towards the cabin not really in the mood to start an argument with Drade but he was a little worried about her none the less considering that ever since they'd started this case she had been acting a little off.

Sam entered the cabin with a flashlight in one hand looking around and notices a journal sitting on a table, which he pockets. He moves to the cellar where he finds a man's dead body lying on the operating table with it's chest cracked open but keeps looking around until he hears a slight noise and through ragged curtains notices a woman's body lying strapped to another table. As he gets closer Sam notices that her arm is stretched out beside her and covered in maggots with a huge vertical gash on the forearm, Sam leans in to place his fingers on the pulse point of her neck to check if the woman is alive. The woman suddenly jolts to life gasping for breath as her eyes burst open startling Sam violently as he jumps backwards then immediately returns to the woman's side to help her.

"Shh! Shh! Shh! It's okay. I'm here to help you! I'm here to help you! I'm gonna help you!" Sam states as he tries to gently grab the woman's arm making her wreath in pain underneath his touch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sam repeats sympathetically to the woman who is trying not to scream out in pain as Sam wraps a cloth from near by around her badly injured arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Sam repeats again and again but when he suddenly hears the door from upstairs open the woman starts crying in terror. Sam covers her mouth with his hand trying to quiet her down so Doc Benton won't hear them but it's too late the doctor hears the woman's cries and starts down the stairs with a lantern to investigate. Doctor Benton reaches the bottom of the stairs only to see that the woman is gone then looked up to see a window open.

Sam runs through the woods the best he can with the woman in his arms trying to get back to his rental car and Drade. When he finally has the rental car in his sites Drade catches a glimpse of them as well leaping from the passenger side of the car to help Sam with the young woman.

"What the hell happened?" Drade asked opening the passenger side door at the back so Sam could slide the young woman inside. The woman winces in pain as she lays down on the back seat holding her injured arm close to her body.

"Just get in! NOW!" Sam barked as he slammed the door shut

Drade jumped back into the passenger seat as Sam climbed in the driver seat when suddenly doctor Benton came out of nowhere. Drade for the first time since Sam had met her showed true fear as she froze at the site of the doctor who Sam could have sworn smiled at Drade before grabbing Sam's hair at the back of his head. Doctor Benton slammed Sam's head into the steering wheel twice before Drade finally came to her senses drawing a blade from her boot then shoving it into his hand making the doctor back off just long enough for Sam to retaliate. Sam shoved the car into reverse, hitting the gas knocking the doctor to the ground then running him over jarring the car slightly. Drade leans her head back on the headrest of the car breathing raggedly as Sam Drives wildly down the road but also looks at Drade occasionally with a questioning look as he tried to figure out just what had just happened. Doctor Benton gets up and watches the car drive off with his head bent at an inhuman angle before cracking it back into place as a single bloody tear rolled down his face.

...

Meanwhile Dean finds Bella's hotel room and as she enters Dean jumps her pushing her against the door. Dean holds her to the wall with his forearm pressed firmly against her throat as he points his gun at her.

"Where's the Colt?" Dean asks sternly

"Dean." Bella states calmly

"No extra words" Dean tells her

"It's long gone, across the world by now" Bella tells him

"You're lying" Dean accuses her as he grabs her bag from her hand tossing it on the bed to look through it.

"I'll call the buyer. Speak Farsi?" Bella asked sarcastically as Dean suddenly approaches her again pulling her by the waist till she's flush with his.

"What the hell are you..." Bella trails off as she struggles against Dean's grasp, hitting her fists against his chest. Dean frisks her then holds the gun he finds on her up.

"Don't flatter yourself" Dean states knowing full well what she had been thinking as he uses the barrel of his gun to snap on the lights to the room before pointing it back at Bella.

"Don't move" Dean tells her firmly before he begins searching the room while Bella just stands near the door.

"I told you I don't have it!" Bella shouts at her insistently

"Oh, yeah, I'm definitely gonna take your word for it" Dean says sarcastically but his voice is clearly conveying how pissed off he is. As Dean continues riffling through her stuff Bella slowly starts sliding along the wall towards the door, reaching for the handle but suddenly a bullet grazes past her head inches from hitting her going through the door making her freeze instantly.

"Don't move" Dean tells her having turned around with a pissed off expression on his face. Dean continues searching through her stuff once he's certain she isn't going to try again.

"It's gone. Get on a plane if you must. Track down the buyer. You might catch up to him eventually" Bella tells Dean her voice a little shaky now as Dean finishes searching. Dean takes a stance then points his gun at Bella's head in a threatening manner.

"Are you going to kill me?" Bella asks smugly

"Oh, yeah" Dean says

"You're not the cold-blooded type" Bella states to him

"You mean like you? That's true. See, I couldn't imagine killing my parents" Dean states taking Bella off guard.

"I don't know what you're talking..." Bella starts but is cut off

"Yes, you do. You were, what, 14? Folks died in some shady car accident. Police suspected a slashed brake line, but it was all too crispy to tell. Cut to little Bella...Oh, I'm sorry, Abby...inheriting millions" Dean explained

"How did you even..." Bella started again but was once more cut off

"Doesn't matter" Dean tells her as Bella flashes back to herself as young Abby sitting on her bed, crying. A man slowly walks into the room and turns to close the door while a look of sheer terror comes to her face before she snaps back to the present day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DARK MEMORIES**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"They were lovely people and I killed them. And I got rich. And I can't be bothered to give a damn. Just like I don't care what happens to you" Bella states with a smug smile on her face. Dean pushes her roughly against the door with his arm across her throat again.

"You make me sick" Dean states after a long moment

"Likewise" Bella tells him

Dean takes a step back pointing his gun at her head once more with his own smirk playing on his face now. She stares back then closes her eyes resulting in Dean getting distracted and suddenly noticing the herbs hanging over the ledge. He looks back at her, thinking for a moment as Bella opens her eyes just in time to see Dean drop his gun.

"You're not worth it" Dean states as he drags her aside away from the door so he can open it and leave. Bella lifts her hand after Dean has left, which now has a scrap of paper in it. She opens it to look at it, revealing it's a motel receipt, _The Erie_. Bella grabs her phone flipping it open to dial a number.

"It worked, he found me. No, Sam wasn't with him. But I know where they are." Bella said to the person on the other end of the phone.

...

Back with Sam and Drade in the motel room. Drade is sitting on the bed with her back to the motel room door. Sam is sitting at the table thumbing through the journal he pocketed from doctor Benton's cabin. Drade pinches the bridge of her nose while squeezing her eyes shut as the image of Doctor Benton smiling at her ran over and over in her mind until Sam's phone suddenly goes off.

"Dean?" Sam asks into the phone as Drade looks over at him slowly

"Yeah" Dean answers him

"Did you get the Colt?" Sam asks

"What do you think?" Dean asks sounding a little disappointed

"So, does that mean Bella is, uh..." Sam trails off remembering what his brother had said while Drade lifts her head in curiosity.

"No, no, she deserves to die a dozen times over, but I couldn't do it" Dean tells Sam

"Dean..." Sam says with a heavy sigh

"I'm really screwed, Sammy" Dean tells him his voice cracking a little

"No, you're just..." Sam began before Dean cut him off

"But you were right. Bella was a goose chase. The Colt's gone, and this time I'm really screwed, Sam" Dean tells him again

"Maybe not. Look, Dean, I found Benton's cabin" Sam fills him in

"You okay? Was he there?" Dean asks suddenly concerned

"Yeah" Sam tells him simply

"Did you guys kill him?" Dean asks

"No" Sam tells him

"What do you mean, "no"?" Dean asks in confusion

"Dean, please just listen for a second. I found his lab book, and it has the formula" Sam tells Dean but this suddenly makes Drade perk up, seeing as she really hadn't been paying attention to what Sam was looking at.

"What, the live-forever formula?" Dean asks still a little unbelieving

"Yeah" Sam tells him as he ignores the doubt in his brother's voice

"Great, let me guess. I got to drink blood out of a baby's skull?" Dean says sarcastically

"No, that's the thing it's not black magic there's no blood sacrifice or anything. Its just science, Dean. Very, very extremely weird science, but..." Sam trails off

"Sam! This is a bad idea" Drade states having come up behind him and was now looking over his shoulder at the journal.

"Wait, wait, wait. What are...What are you saying? You think..." Dean began not quite able to ask what he wanted to.

"Dean, I think it might be doable. I mean, I know we've hit a lot of walls, but I...I think this formula; I think it might be it. This could save you" Sam tells him.

"Sam! NO!" Drade insists as he looks up at her putting his hand in Drade's face to silence her.

"Okay, so, this formula..." Dean trails off waiting for Sam to fill in the blanks

"Well, I mean, look, look, we're not in the clear yet. There are still things that I don't get..." Sam began but before he could finish his thought he felt Drade suddenly get yanked from behind him, turning swiftly he saw her get tossed into a nearby wall. Sam jumped from his seat to attack the intruder…Doctor Benton but was grabbed by the front of his shirt before being slammed into the wall behind him, knocking him unconscious. Doctor Benton then walked over to Drade picking her limp body up off the ground to carry her out with him leaving Sam unconscious as Dean shouts over the floor.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean shouts into his phone

Dean arrives at the motel room bursting through the open door to see Sam lying on the floor with his phone a few feet from him. Dean crouched next to Sam's unconscious body grabbing his shoulders to shake him awake making Sam wake up with a groan holding his head.

"Sam! Sammy! You okay?" Dean asked as Sam slowly came too

"Yeah…ugh! I think so," Sam told him

"Where's Drade?" Dean asked helping Sam sit up

"I. …I don't know? Doc Benton must have taken her," Sam said

"He took her? Why?" Dean asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"We have to get her back Dean!" Sam insisted trying to stand

"Why?" Dean asked confused as too why his brother was in such a hurry

"Dean, you didn't see her reaction to him…something's not right" Sam said as Dean helped him stand with a look of worry on his face.

Meanwhile at Doctor Benton's cabin Drade wakes up groaning as she shifts her head from one side to the other. Drade opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision only to let out a gasp of alarm as she looked around in a panic. Drade was strapped to an operating table with bright light over top of her, her clothing has been removed down to her waist as a flood of images started to flow through her mind from another time of a similar situation.

"No, No, NO! Not again!" Drade screamed pulling at the restraints

"You can relax. It's all gonna be okay! Ain't nothing gonna happen here that you got to worry about, Sammy. Your chances of coming out of this procedure alive? Very, very high, especially for you" Doctor Benton said coyly as he walked around the table patting Drade on the shoulder

"Screw you! You Bastard!" Drade screamed at him as she jolted from his touch

"It's been so long my dear, so very long. I've missed you very much" Doctor Benton sneered as Drade gritted her teeth pulling desperately at her restraints.

Drade felt so exhausted, weak that's when she realized the IV going into her arm making more memories come flooding back. Drade hears her own voice screaming, blood splattering across a white wall and a man laughing before she came back to the present day.

"You were the perfect specimen, I didn't have to move around too much or risk getting caught when someone got away. Yes, you were perfect" Doctor Benton chimed to Drade with a huge smile on his face.

"Not again, not again, I swore never again!" Drade muttered to herself as she continued to pull at her restraints, grinding out the words through gritted teeth.

"That was quite the trick you pulled to get away from me, I was worried that you killed yourself pulling that little stunt but then imagine my good fortune when you show up with the 2 boys whose father hunted me down all those years ago" Doctor Benton said excitement growing in his voice as he started to restrain Drade's head in some kind of vice like device. Doctor Benton then took a serrated scoop to hold over a flame in order to disinfect it before returning to Drade who was in a complete state of panic with her heart rate going a mile a minute, her breathing was rapid as he held the scoop close to her face. Just as Doctor Benton started to make a move to start dissecting her eye from her skull 3 shots rang out from behind Doctor Benton as he jolted from them hitting him.

"Shoot all you want" Doctor Benton shouted as he turned to see Dean and Sam standing behind him with guns raised. Drade took this moment to start pulling at her restraints again then managed to break one of them freeing her hand but in the process she broke her arm, the bone stuck from her skin as blood rolled down it. Drade panted heavily as she struggled to free her head from the device, her fingers fumbling with the release. Doctor Benton meanwhile is approaching Sam and Dean who lets loose two more bullets hitting Doctor Benton square in the chest who keeps approaching till he's close enough to throw them both into the wall. Dean and Sam both slid down the wall to the ground with Doctor Benton approaching again, leaning down to attack Dean but he plunges a knife into Doctor Benton's chest.

"A knife? What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand-new one" Doctor Benton said pointing to the knife with a maniacal laugh

"Good. It should be pumping nice and strong...Sending this stuff throughout your whole body. See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it." Dean explained holding up a bottle of chloroform. Doctor Benton staggers backwards a little then collapses, Sam stands up moving over to Dean but stops when he hears a frantic cry from the table in the other room, through the tattered curtains. Sam ran into the other room remembering Drade still strapped to the table and when he enters Drade is historical as she struggles against the binds still holding her other limbs. Sam almost has to take a minute cause he's never seen Drade in such a state before but when Dean comes up behind him he remembers what he was doing.

"Drade, Hey! Shh, Shh, it's okay, we're here, it's Sam" Sam tells her as he starts to undo the restraints still holding the terrified huntress. Drade whimpers as she bites down on her bottom lip revealing for the first time to the boys tears as they pour down her face. Sam pushes Drade's injured arm to her body then slides his hands under her before picking her up off of the table that's when Drade completely breaks down, burying her face in his chest sobbing as her good hand grasps at him for dear life. Everything they were used to about Drade was gone her bravado, her attitude, her defences, everything was not only broken but shattered.

"Get her out of here Sammy" Dean told Sam nodding towards the door

Sam nodded back then took off with Drade in his arms taking her out to the Impala but when he tried to leave her Drade begged him not to so he didn't. Sam crawled into the backseat with Drade holding her close waiting for Dean to join them and when he does Sam looks at him with a frown on his face.

"Did you take care of him?" Sam asked his brother as Dean climbed into the driver seat

"Yeah, buried him and his book of evil in the back nine" Dean stated looking at Sam through the rear view mirror. Sam was holding Drade close to him as she curled into the fatal position on his lap.

Dean drove back to the motel room where they moved Drade from the Impala back into the motel room placing her on the bed. Drade groaned in pain as they set her down, watching as she curled in on herself shaking with tears streaming down her face again.

Sam grabbed some towels with some water as he set about treating her injured arm, popping the bone back into place under the skin then working on stitching the cut all the time trying to gently get some answers from Drade as to what had happened but she could barely cry let alone talk. Sam didn't press the matter instead he simply let Drade do what she needed to in order to calm down. A few hours later Drade woke up after having passed out while Sam was treating her and got off the bed. Sam and Dean were packing their things when Drade staggered in leaning on the doorway for support as pain jolted through her body from her injured arm.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DARK MEMORIES**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"Sam? Dean?" Drade asked as she groaned from the pain

"Drade!" Both Sam and Dean said in unison as Sam suddenly ran to Drade's side grabbing her then setting her on to the bed so she could sit on the edge.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked

"I'm sorry" Drade stated averting her gaze from them the boys

"Sorry, for what?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"For loosing control like that, I guess you boys must have questions" Drade said looking back at the boys.

"Yeah" Sam said simply after looking at Dean then back to Drade

"Then allow me to explain, about 40 years ago I was captured by Doctor Benton he took me prisoner just like he did this time then used me as his own personal parts shop…he…he took organs from me as well as body parts using them to replace his" Drade explained obviously trying not to loose it as she did so.

"Drade?" Dean asked getting her attention

"Yes?" Drade asked looking up at him her look a lot softer then what he was used too

"Is he the one that gave you the scars?" Dean asked bluntly

"Yes, Yes he was…after a while the wounds wouldn't heal after years of having my organs ripped from my body they refused to heal" Drade explained with a very upset look on her face.

"Drade, we're so sorry" Sam said his face completely apologetic, as he felt a little responsible for what had happened to her.

"Don't be Sam, don't be, I always knew that maybe one day he'd be back but I never would have guessed this would have happened" Drade stated averting her gaze again as a shiver ran down her spine and her bottom lip started to quiver a little. Sam looked up at Dean then placed a hand gently on Drade's shoulder as he moved to sit beside her on the bed pulling her close as she set her head on his shoulder.

Later that night at the motel where Sam, Dean and Drade were staying Bella slowly walks down the hallway and picks the lock on a door to their room. As she enters the room she removes a gun from her jacket pocket quietly. After entering she takes a moment to take in her surroundings then raises the gun and puts two bullets into the bodies lying under the covers on each of the beds only moving closer when she thinks she has successfully killed them. Bella turns on the bedside lamp sitting on the nightstand next to a digital clock that reads 11.56 pm. Bella pulls back the covers expecting to find Sam or Dean but instead finds a sex doll slowly deflating from the bullet's she just put in it then she checks the other bed only to find another sex doll. The phone on the nightstand next to the lamp rings and she quickly picks it up.

"Hiya, Bella. Here's a fun fact you may not know. I felt your hand in my pocket, when you swiped that motel receipt" Dean told her from the other end as he drives in the Impala with Sam riding shot gun and Drade in the back laid out on the seat with a blanket over her and a pillow behind her head as she sleeps trying to recover.

"You don't understand" Bella stated

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly, see, I noticed something interesting in your hotel room something tucked above the door…an herb. Devil's shoestring? There's only one use for that…. holding hellhounds at bay. So you know what I did, I went back and I took another look at your folks' obit, turns out they died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them; a demon did your dirty work. You made a deal, didn't you, Bella and it's come due." Dean explained to her

Bella flashes back to the day she made a deal her sitting on a swing when suddenly a little girl sits beside her, very self-possessed.

"I can take care of them for you and it won't even cost you anything...for ten whole years" The little girl offers in a thick British accent as her eyes turn red, then go back to normal. As Bella flashes back to the present Day still holding the phone to her ear with Dean on the other end of the line.

"Is that why you stole the Colt, huh? Try to wiggle out of your deal, our gun for your soul?" Dean asked

"Yes" Bella told him

"But stealing the Colt wasn't quite enough, I'm guessing" Dean said

"They changed the deal. They wanted me to kill Sam" Bella told him

"Really! Wow, demons untrustworthy, Shocker! That's, uh, kind of a tight deadline too…what time is it? Well, look at that, almost midnight" Dean said smugly

"Dean, listen, I need help" Bella asked crying into the phone now

"Sweetheart, we are weeks past help" Dean tells her flatly

"I know I don't deserve it" Bella tells him honestly

"You know what? You're right, you don't but you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would have just come to us sooner and asked for help we probably could have taken the Colt and saved you" Dean stated matter of factually

"I know and saved yourself. I know about your deal, Dean" Bella told him

"And who told you that?" Dean asked

"The Demon that holds it she holds mine too. She said she holds every deal" Bella informed Dean

"She?" Dean asked

"Her name's Lilith" Bella tells him

"Lilith? Why should I believe you?" Dean asks suspiciously

"You shouldn't but it's the truth" Bella assures him

"This can't help you, Bella, not now! Why you telling me this?" Dean asks furrowing his brow in confusion

"Because just maybe you can kill the bitch" Bella tells him flatly

"I'll see you in hell" Dean tells her before hanging up

Bella sits on the edge of the bed listening to the dial tone on the phone then hangs up and takes a deep breath just as the clock clicks over to midnight. A deep howling starts in the distance then grows closer turning into vicious growls.


End file.
